fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Betty Dreadnought
Betty Dreadnought is a creation of CHELPRO, being a fairly normal young woman who wanted to become a superhero. Seeking a way to get powers, it led her to CHELPRO, who saw her as a perfect specimen for their superhuman project. Injecting her with the power to generate crystals around and on her body, Betty became one of CHELPRO's "heroes". The character was created by as a supporting member for CHELPRO and to introduce the concept of normal people seeking super powers in the wake of Unten Bluzen and the boom of superheroics on Earth since. Description Betty Dreadnought is a Latina woman wearing a red tank top and a black skirt. Her body is covered in pink/red crystals that coat her hair, legs, and arms. She has blue eyes and a twisted grin similar to Guadalupe Invalidez. Her normal hair color is red. Her crystalline legs resemble a bird's most of the time, as she finds them good for snatching and speed. Personality Betty Dreadnought is a impressionable woman with a drive to become a superhuman, feeling like it is unfair to be born normal in a world with a rapidly growing base of superhumans. She is fairly dominating and wants to be the leader of whatever group she is, irregardless if she is actually the right person to do so. She enjoys using her powers and likes to use them as display pieces whenever possible. Her showy personality is a weakness but also a strength- despite her relative newness to the superhuman scene, she already knows how to utilize her powers to a great extent and is able to construct powerful crystal attacks. Her showy personality has also lent her to be rather flirty with her allies and foes as well, much to the displeasure of Dr. Anatoly Morozov due to her bisexuality. Betty is interested mostly only in superhuman beings, and while she doesn't plan on having kids, has expressed that if she were to have any children, she would prefer them to have superpowers in a world where the future is likely to lean towards the favor of powered people. She looks down on non-powered people, despite having been one herself and believes the survival of the human race is at stake if humanity doesn't quickly evolve themselves. A side effect of her tampered DNA is a increased metabolism, so she can often be seen eating when not on duty. Her increased metabolism has the side effect of making her twitchy and shaky if she hasn't had anything substantial to eat in a couple hours. Her powers also feed off the energy she gets from eating food. Her favorite food is spaghetti and dislikes yogurt for it's texture. Appearances TBA Powers and Abilities Betty Dreadnought is able to construct crystals both around her and on herself, allowing her to form armor and create crystals as weapons to utilize in battle. These feed off her intake of food, thus putting a limit on how much she can possibly create without a scenario where she can eat. Specific Abilities Relationships Dr. Anatoly Morozov Betty has great respect for Dr. Anatoly and his plans for humanity, although Dr. Anatoly seems to dislike her to a small extent for various small factors. She does not actively seek his approval, although is grateful if she does get it. Dr. Veronika Morozova Betty is closer to Dr. Veronika by comparison, although seems to be unaware she is a lesbian. As with Anatoly, she has a great respect for her and likes her approval. Veronika tends to advocate for her compared to Anatoly and is interested in her perspective on the world. Trivia *Betty Dreadnought is the first CHELPRO character to not hail from Russia. *Betty Dreadnought's motivations were inspired by Fortuna from Warframe, a colony of people that work in debt for body augmentations. It is suggested that Betty is likely indebted in some way to CHELPRO. Gallery BettyDreadnought.png|Betty Dreadnought's art by BettyDreadnaughtUnpainted.png|Unpainted variant Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Females Category:Anti-Heroes Category:CHELPRO